happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Live Or Dye
Live Or Dye is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Disco Bear Featuring Roles *The Mole *Giggles *Petunia *Nutty *Cuddles *Flaky *Pop *Cub *Mime Appearances *Lumpy Plot Disco Bear is seen at the barber's waiting to get his hair cut along with Flaky, Pop and Cub. The Mole is then seen dressed as barber, he points to Flaky who nervously walks up. After several minutes and three screams of terror, Flaky walks out with all her quills missing and her crying. The Mole then points at disco Bear who gets up and moonwalks to the barber seat, this makes Pop groan. After trimming Disco Bear's hair, The Mole takes Disco bear to a sink to wash his hair. Disco Bear closes his eyes and leans back into the sink, The Mole turns on the water and goes to grab shampoo from a shelf. He reaches for the shampoo but misses and instead grabs pink hair dye. The scene then changes to Disco Bear opening his eyes after getting his hair washed, he gets up from the chair and looks into a mirror. He then lets out a scream as its shown that his hair is now pink. Disco Bear panics and runs from the barbershop. Disco bear then heads home to try and remove the dye but along the way he runs into Giggles and Petunia, the duo stare at Disco bear for a few seconds before breaking into laughter, causing Disco bear to run away in shame. Disco bear then tries to think of a way to get home with out anyone recognizing him, then it hits him, across the street is a costume shop. so Disco Bear runs across the road where he is nearly hit by Mime on his unicycle. Mime swerves to avoid Disco Bear and crashes into a store window which slices him to pieces. Disco Bear manages to get to the costume shop, where inside he finds Lumpy asleep at the register, so he grabs some gonzo glasses and leaves, accidentally setting off the alarm, which somehow doesn't wake Lumpy. Disco Bear then walks home in disguise and past Cuddles who laughs at the sight. Along the way however he runs into Nutty who mistakes Disco Bear's hair for cotton candy, so he tackles him. The gonzo glasses fly off and reveal Disco bear's identity. In panic, Disco Bear shoves Nutty off him and runs home. Finally Disco Bear gets home and he rushes to his bathroom to take a shower. Disco Bear hops in the shower and turns on the water, he then begin to rub a large amount of shampoo in his hair. The shampoo however gets in his eyes and burns them making Disco Bear freak out. Disco Bear grabs a cloth and begins to scrub at his face to get the shampoo off, but he does it so hard his face wipes away. The episode ends with the dye in Disco bear's hair finally washing off. Moral "It's either live or let dye." Deaths *Mime is cut by glass. *Disco Bear scrubs his face off. Injuries *Flaky's quills are cut off. *Disco Bear's eyes are bunred by shampoo. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes